Falco vs Raphael
Falco vs Raphael is Peep4Life's twenty-eighth DBX! Description Season 2 Episode 13! Star Fox vs TMNT! Every group needs someone to talk the talk- who can walk the walk? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Falco landed his damaged Arwing and wandered about the city. He heard a woman scream in fear and he ran to find the source of the scream. A woman was face to face with a huge turtle, who had sharp knives in hand. It seemed like it was attacking the woman and Falco fired two shots at Raphael's feet. "Back off!" Falco warned. The woman spoke up. "My hero!" she swooned before turning around and realizing her savior was a talking bird. "Ohhh" the woman moaned before fainting. Falco rolled his eyes and looked at Raphael. "See what you did?" Falco shouted. "Me? Think that was you, bird brain!" Raphael jeered. Falco sarcastically applauded. "Real creative, pal! Anyway, you'll pay for what you've done." With that, Falco lunged at Raphael. Here we go! ''' Using his phantasm, Falco managed to rush right through Raph and delivered some chops and kicks. The turtle responded with his own blows, knocking Falco into a nearby bin. Raphael then attacked with his Sai. Falco flipped away from each shot and kicked Raph in the chin. The turtle grunted in pain and retreated into his shell.Falco wanted to test the shell's durability and fired from his blaster. The shell held up and Raph reemerged with a hard kick and a punch, clocking Falco in the beak. Falco recovered and used his Fire Bird which expired just as he reached Raphael. The turtle grabbed Falco and slammed him into a wall. He then threw the bird into a pipe, stunning him. As Raphael came in with his Sai, Falco kicked a reflector at him. This resulted in Raphael dropping his weapons and Falco had the chance to sweep the legs of Raphael and kick him in the face. Raphael managed a kick of his own which buckled the knee of Falco. The bird used his phantasm again, crashing Raphael into a car. He skidded out into the main street, giving both fighters more room. Blaster fire exited the alley and knocked down the turtle. Falco tried to end the battle quickly, trying to drop his heel into Raph's skull but his attack was avoided and Raph dug a sharp blade into Falco's ankle. Raph then kicked Falco in the face. Falco staggered back and took another shot, this time from a ramming shot from the shell. Falco fired from his blaster, keeping Raphael back and allowing a recovery.Falco rushed Raphael and grabbed his throat, delivering kicks to the gut. He then delivered an axe handle, stunning Raphael. Falco then used Fire Bird, driving Raphael into a lorry. Raph retreated into his shell but Falco grabbed the shell and used his phantasm to dash towards the alley, sliding the shell. Raph stook an arm out for balance and to get a grip but his arm smashed hard into a wall, breaking it. Falco booted Raphael in the face and followed up with a blaster to the front. Raph desperately threw his Sai, which Falco dodged one but was nailed in the but by the second. Falco hunched over but when Raph tried to retrieve his weapon, Falco burned him with Fire Burned, he then ended the encounter with a phantasm which drove Raphael's head into a wall before Falco axe handled him again, cracking his skull. After removing the weapon from his gut, Falco was bleeding like crazy. Now, how to get repairs for his ship? '''DBX Conclusion Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies